


Much ado about siblings

by Gilli_ann



Series: Pornalot 2016 challenge entries [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Break Up, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Pining, Pining Merlin, Shakespeare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7822567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While they're all participating in an amateur play, Merlin learns the secrets of Arthur and Morgana's past and present relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Much ado about siblings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: BBC and shine TV own the characters. I intend no copyright infringement and make no profit.
> 
> This fic was my entry for Pornalot's Challenge 2 - "Rare".
> 
> The text in italics are lines from Shakespeare's 'Much ado about nothing'.

  


_"Well, you are a rare parrot-teacher,_ ” Merlin exclaimed, feigning exasperation.

 _"A bird of my tongue is better than a beast of yours_ ,” Morgana countered, her voice icy.

"Let's stop there for a moment,” Gwaine interjected, flashing his disarming director's smile. "Morgana, you're supposed to communicate anger and hurt at his past behaviour, not act as if you want to burn him alive!"

Morgana glared at him, but nodded acceptance of his critique.

Gwaine gestured, addressing Pendragon Ltd's assembled amateur actors. "Great progress, good job, everyone. Let's take a short break, yeah?”

Arthur, their play's dashing Don Pedro, left the platform-turned-temporary-stage with Leon and Elyan in tow. Merlin made to follow them when Morgana intercepted him. "A word in private, if I may? Let's get some proper tea.”

At the downstairs self-service coffee bar, Merlin watched as the ever-efficient Morgana conjured up vegan chai latte for them both.

"I wanted to clear the air,” she explained, handing Merlin his steaming mug. "You're an excellent Benedict. Easily the best actor among us. It's not your fault that I'm short-tempered.”

"Oh. I thought you hated me!” Merlin blurted.

"My acting probably projects... certain personal issues of mine. I'm sorry, Merlin. I like you. You're nice. And unlike the other men, you consistently look me in the eye when I'm in costume."

Merlin grinned, relieved. He took her meaning. Their costumes were revealing; tight breeches for the men, extremely low-cut dresses for the women.

"Gwaine told Gwen she'd better ensure her costume designs distracted the audience from the dodgy acting," Merlin admitted.

"Dodgy acting?" Morgana gasped, mock-horrified. "And here I'm working my derrière off to be a believable Beatrice. The nerve!”

Merlin relaxed, sipping his chai. "What made you volunteer for the play, anyway? You Pendragons must have more important things to do. Corporate takeovers, dinners with the rich and famous, that sort of thing?”

"I volunteered because Arthur did." Morgana grimaced. "There's a certain rivalry between us, hadn't you noticed?”

Her eyes narrowed. "And if you are clueless as to why my darling brother volunteered, your obliviousness truly knows no bounds.”

Merlin frowned, confused. Morgana drained her mug, checking her phone. "Time to go.”

* * *

Merlin appreciated Morgana giving him a better understanding of herself and Arthur. Sibling rivalry could be brutal. It explained the constantly strained set of Arthur's jaw, the simmering fury in Morgana's green eyes.

Gwaine finally called it a night. Merlin was tired. Stopping by his desk to check a few emails, he realized he'd forgotten his backpack upstairs.

The large auditorium was silent and dim. He walked quietly through the gloom towards the dressing rooms. Suddenly he heard someone talking near the stage.

"It's impossible now." It was Arthur. Speaking loudly, he still sounded choked.

"No, it's not." Morgana's voice.

"We must forget and move on," Arthur said.

There was no audible reply.

Merlin wanted to leave them to it, but he needed his things. Hoping to sneak by without being noticed, he tip-toed forward.

Then he caught sight of them in the faint light from the backstage area, and stopped short. They were kissing; - kissing passionately, the way lovers do. Morgana had her arms around Arthur's neck, and he was holding her tight. Her bodice had been pulled askew, and her bared breasts, elevated by the tight corset, pressed against Arthur's chest.

Merlin swallowed, preparing to retreat. He couldn't bear for them to know he had witnessed this.

Arthur tore himself from Morgana's lips. "Stop!"

Morgana shook her head. "I loved you long before father dropped my paternity bombshell on us. I won't change. I can't."

"Morgana..."

"You want me. I want you."

Clawing for a stronger hold on Arthur, Morgana accidentally scratched his neck. His reaction was part defence, part attack. Gripping her firmly, he twirled them both around so that he held her pushed up against the wall.

"Let's not do this," he grunted.

"Let's," Morgana countered, spreading her legs. "You're rock hard. Don't be such a hypocrite."

Something snapped. Letting go of her hands, Arthur hiked her higher, pulling her rumpled skirt up and out of the way. Burrowing between her full breasts, he placed sloppy-wet kisses on her pale skin, her peaked nipples. Morgana moaned, eagerly tugging his breeches down, her legs coming up to embrace Arthur's hips. They were both of them breathing as if they'd run many miles.

Merlin was unable to move or to look away. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself quiet.

Arthur's firm buttocks tightened and released, clenching in a fast-paced rhythm as he started thrusting. Morgana clung to him, gasping, goading him on, kicking his thighs, welcoming every move.

They didn't take long to finish.

Morgana's feet reconnected with the floor. She laughed, a small and brittle sound. "God, we're such a mess!"

Arthur followed her through to the dressing rooms, his expression morose. As the door closed behind them, Merlin heard his voice. "That was the final time, I swear. We're done."

By the time he reached the safety of an empty men's room, Merlin was so hard that he could hardly walk. He tugged on his cock and came almost at once, imagining himself and Arthur - just like that.

Exhausted, he waited half an hour before collecting his backpack. The makeshift theatre was deserted. There was no sign of the recently enacted family drama.

* * *

Their 'Much Ado' premiere proved a huge success. Wit, charm and villainy flowed with ease across the stage.

There was only one minor hitch.

Arthur's Don Pedro proposed to Beatrice. _"Will you have me, lady?”_

Morgana was supposed to reject him in a teasing tone, but instead went silent, pausing as if earnestly making up her mind.

Merlin held his breath, sensing the tension of a personal breaking point.

Morgana sighed in something akin to defeat. _"No, my lord_ ," she said at last with finality, her face sad. _"Not unless I might have another for working-days. Your grace is too costly to wear every day."_


End file.
